Invader Dib
by TheDnDking
Summary: The finale for one of the greatest Nicktoons. The Meekrob have captured Invader Tenn and handed her to their newest allies, the Resisty. The Irken Empire gears up for a fight, but can the really save their top Invader? And what is going on with the exiled one back on Earth? ZaGr and DiTr shipping inside. Rated for safety. Special thanks to Sorida for inspiring me.


Author's Note: I do not own Invader Zim. That's owned by Jhonen Vasquez. If I owned it I would have fought tooth and nail to keep in on the airwaves. Anyway, the plot for this fic is based on the various storyline's I've heard of for the Invader Zim finale. I hope you all enjoy it.

_**Invader Dib**_

Chapter 1: A New Nightmare Begins

Across the vast emptiness of space laid a planet known as Meekrob, home planet of a mysterious race of all energy entities. It was targeted by the alien race known as the Irken Empire for invasion as part of Operation: Impending Doom II. To discover its weaknesses, a highly skilled Invader by the name of Tenn. But something went wrong. In an attempt at rebellion, a Screwhead slave named Smikka Smikka Smoodoo switched the labels on two packages; one contained the Megadoomer Stealth Mech and was intended for Tenn. But instead was sent to a defective Irken by the name of Zim. And the "special equipment" he was suppose to receive, several malfunctioning SIR units, was shipped to Tenn. Now her base was in ruins and she was fleeing, trying not only to get away from the SIR's and avoid being spotted by the inhabitants.

"This is just great." Tenn said to herself, "No base, no disguise, and no contact with the Tallest. I have to get off this planet before the mission is placed in jeopardy."

"Well, it would appear we have found an Irken on our own planet." An echoy voice said behind the female Irken. Tenn turned around quickly to gaze eye to eye with a pair of almost horseshoe crab-like aliens.

"Uh oh." Tenn said. The legs of her PAK extended and turned to flee, only to be surrounded by some kind of blue energy and quickly rendered unconscious.

"Prepare to contact our new friends." One of the pure energy beings commanded, "They will be quite interested in what we have acquired."

The Massive…

On board the flagship of the Irken, something horrible was in the air.

"AH!" Tallest Purple yelled out in terror, "Where's the last doughnut?"

"I'm eating it." Tallest Red stated calmly.

"I called the last doughnut!" Tallest Purple said quickly hovering up to his co-ruler, "Give me!"

"No way." Tallest Red retorted, "This was the only one with sprinkles. You always get the ones with sprinkles."

"And I see no reason to change it. So gimme!" The two leaders started wrestling over the baked good when one of the other Irkens on the bridge said something that forced them to stop.

"My might tallest! Incoming radio transmission."

"Right right." Tallest Red said as the two regained their composure. Tallest Purple quickly grabbed the doughnut and ate it in one bite.

"I win!" Tallest Purple exclaimed. Before Tallest Red could do anything to punish his co-leader, the screen came to life and the image of Lard Nar appeared.

"You should be scared Tallest, so very scared." Lard Nar said in the most intimidating voice he could.

"Right, who are you again?" Tallest Red asked.

"We are The Resisty!" Lard Nar proclaimed excitedly only to earn stifled laughter from the Tallest.

"I can't believe he said it." Tallest Purple said through his laughter.

"I know I know." Tallest Red replied also stiffiling his laughter.

"You think we're a joke?" Lard Nar asked, "You won't be laughing so hard after you see THIS!" All parties involved stood in silence as nothing happened, "I said…after you see this! Switch the camera you dolt."

"Sorry." Some voice said off camera. Lard Nar disappeared from the screen as a shackled Invader Tenn with wires hooked up to her PAK.

"Isn't that Tenn?" Tallest Red asked.

"How was she captured?" Tallest Purple wondered.

"Our new friends helped us with that." Lard Nar said reappearing on the screen. Shortly after two small flashes appeared as the Meekrob appeared beside the Resisty Leader.

"Aren't those the Meekrob?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Yeah." Tallest Red answered, "This could be bad."

"Bad?" Lard Nar asked sarcastically, "This will be disastrous for you! Once we crack the data contained within her weird, backpack…thingy, we will know all your secrets. The Irks will fall to the growing might of the Resisty!"

"Wait, so you didn't decode the data yet?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Well no. It's proving harder than we thought." Lard Nar answered.

"But you called us anyway." Tallest Red said, "That's just stupid."

"You're stupid!" Lard Nar yelled.

"You are!" Tallest Purple retorted.

"You are!" Lard Nar responded.

"You!" Both Tallest said in unison.

"You!" This continued back and forth for longer than either side is proud to admit before Lard Nar cut the transmission.

"This is really bad." Tallest Purple said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Calm down." Tallest Red said displaying his superior reasoning, "I have a plan."

"How can I calm down?" Tallest Purpled panicked, "If he actually can crack that data, we're doomed! And it won't be Zim's fault!" The purple leader was slapped by his red counterpart.

"Listen, we can save her, destroy the Resisty, and still blame Zim for this going wrong." Tallest Red commented, "We can track her PAK. We'll have the entire Armada knock down their front door! And if all else fails, we'll call back the Invaders and send them in as back-up."

"You're right." Tallest Purple said seeming to calm down.

"Of course I'm right." Tallest Red said, "They may have captured her, but they'll be getting a fight like nothing they've ever seen!" Both Tallest started laughing as the camera panned out to reveal the Massive and its escorts beginning to fly off in the direction of Tenn's signal.

(Author's Note: Now, for a bit of an actually pretty cool idea, and a tribute to the great minds of this show, how about we get the title sequence going?)

_The camera begins to fly off at speeds that cause the stars to streak. Words begin to appear, all in the Invader Zim font._

Nickelodeon Presents

An Invader Zim movie event

_The camera slows down on like a floating screen displaying directions through space. Suddenly it sparks and statics until the words "Invader Dib" appear on it and the camera begins moving at break neck speeds again._

Created by: Jhonen Vasquez

Producer: Steve Ressel

Head Writer: Jhonen Vasquez

_The camera swoops down and enters the atmosphere of pink and purple striped _Conventia. The camera begins weaving between air traffic and billboards as words came up to it.

Color Director: Jean-Paul Bondy

Music by: Kevin Manthei

Main Title Theme by: Mark Tortorici

_The camera shoots back into space and flies through space until new words appear._

The voice talents off:

_The camera zooms off again and nearly collides with the sign of Foodcourtia as it enters the planet, scanning the customers from above_

Richard Horvitz

Rosarik Rikki Simons

Andy Berman

Melissa Fahn

Lucille Bliss

_Eventually the planet shoots back spaceward and continues along until it makes a sharp turn and swoops over the planet Meekrob, right over Tenn's destroyed base._

Olivia D'Abo

Rodger Bumpass

Mo Collins

Mr. Scolex

Eric Trueheart

_Dodging a few malfunctioning SIRs, the camera shoots up again, managing to shake one off. It continues along until it comes to the planet Dirt and weaves between the piles of junk._

Ted Raimi

Paul Greenberg

Kevin Hamilton McDonald

Fred Tatasciore

Wally Wingert

_Back in space yet again the camera shoots off one last time in the direction of the Milky Way and passes Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Jupiter, the asteroid belt, Earth, Venus, Mercury, and makes a hard climb at the sun before coming straight down on Earth._

Fanfiction Written by: TheDnDKing


End file.
